The Babysitter
by beatlefan21088
Summary: Joey gets a crush on the Tanner's new babysitter, Allison. But when he finds out she's homeless, what will he do to help? Will he find true love, or will he just be getting too involved in her life? Joey/OC. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Allison stood on the doorstep to the Tanner's house. She was 20 years old and lived in San Fransicsco. Well, she wasn't exactly living. You see, her family had kicked her out when she was 18 and now she had been living on the streets for two years. She worked as a waitress at a diner, just down the street from the homeless shelter she slept at, but at this rate she wouldn't ever be able to raise enough money for an apartment. She needed another job. She thought babysitting would get her money easily on her nights off, so she found an add for a family in the newspaper and there she was. She rang the doorbell. A tall man with dark hair and a suit opened the door.

"Hi," she said, smiling. "I'm Allison, your new babysitter."

"Hi there," said the tall man. "Come in. I'm Danny Tanner."

She walked in and saw the whole family in the living room. "Wow, I can't believe how amazing your house is!" Allison said. "It's so big, and the staircase is awesome!" She looked over to the alcove. "Oh, my gosh! And you have a library!! That's so cool!!"

"Danny," Jesse said standing behind him alarmed. "What crazy beast did you bring into our house?"

She laughed. "Sorry, that's probably not the best first impression I could give you." She looked at the girls. "So these are the kids I'm going to be babysitting?"

"Yup," Danny said. He proceeded to introduce her to everyone. "This is Jesse and DJ and Stephanie," he said pointing them all out, while Allison shook their hands.

"Well, you won't be babysitting me," DJ said. "I'm already 10."

"You're right," Allison said. "You're not a baby anymore."

"Me neither," Stephanie yelled. "You only need to baby-sit Michelle. She's the only baby here."

Allison chuckled.

"And if you didn't already guess," Danny said, "this is our wittle Michelle," he said in a baby voice, leaning over he playpen and kissing her on the head. Allison leaned over her playpen and tickled her. She loved kids, especially babies and she didn't mind changing their diapers at all like most people.

Just then a tall, blonde man with a red hockey jersey walked in from the kitchen. He mouthed to Jesse, 'who's that?'

"Hey, Allison," Jesse got her attention. She stood up and turned around abruptly, causing her long brown hair to swirl around her face. Joey stared at her. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. "You have one more to meet. This is Joseph Gladstone, the comedian."

She smiled and waved across the room to him. Still staring, he smiled and gave a small wave back.

"Joey, this is Allison," Jesse said, noticing Joey staring, "our new babysitter."

Joey snapped out of his daze and covered up his staring with comedy, incase anyone saw him. He gave a huge grin and put his hands up to his head and did a Bullwinkle impression. "Pleased to meet you, I'm sure."

She laughed. "You guys sure have a big family. Am I going to be babysitting this one too?" she asked looking anxiously at Danny and Jesse.

They all laughed. "I think you'll fit in with us perfectly," Jesse said.

She laughed. "So where are you guys going, that you need a babysitter?" she asked.

Jesse opened his mouth to tell her, when Joey jumped in and said suavely, "Well, I got a big comedy act tonight. It's very big. A thousand people are going to be watching."

"Is he always like this?" she asked.

"Worse," Jesse and Danny said together. They all laughed.

"Wow, with the way you're all dressed I would have guessed you'd be going to a play or something. Then I'd be jealous."

"You like theatre?" Joey asked, knowing he made a bad first impression.

"Yeah, I love watching plays, but I'd love to go to an opera one day. The music just seems amazing."

"So you're a musician?" Jesse asked, interested.

"No, not really. I used to play a little piano, but I like to listen to it more than play it."

"Well, you should come to one of my concerts sometime. I play around town in a band with some guys sometimes."

"Oh yeah," she said interested. "That'd be awesome."

Joey gave Jesse a jealous glance.

After they got done getting to know her, Danny went over everything that she needed to do that night five times before they actually left. He was very nervous leaving the girls alone with a stranger.

"Relax, Danny," Jesse said on the way there. "They're going to be fine. She seems nice and genuine. Did you hear her jokes? She's just like one of us."

When the three men got back from Joey's comedy act, they found Allison asleep in front of the television and the girls sleeping in their rooms.

"Holy cow!" Danny said, seeing she was watching Bugs Bunny. "You were right. She is just like one of us. She makes fun of Joey like Jesse and watches cartoons like Joey."

"And I bet she's very clean and organized," Jesse added.

"That's it, I say we keep her," Joey said.

"You just like her, Joey."

Joey acted like he was offended. "I do not."

"Yes you do. You couldn't stop staring at her when you two met."

"Okay guys," Danny said, taking control of the conversation to stop them fighting, "it doesn't matter right now." He walked over to her and woke her up.

"Hey, thanks for coming tonight."

"No problem," she said groggily. She yawned and stretched, causing her shirt to move up so much you could see half an inch of her abdominal skin. Joey found himself staring again. Jesse smirked and nudged him. He looked over, confused and then glared at him.

"Hey, do you have a car or do you need a ride?" Joey asked.

"Oh, I can walk. I live just a mile or so away from here." She went to get her coat.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked. "The streets aren't too safe at night."

"Believe me, I can handle it."

"I'd feel better if we could give you a ride."

She looked at their worried faces. No one had ever really been so concerned about her before. "Okay, sure."

Joey offered to drive her and went to get the car.

While they were in the car, Allison started some small talk. "So how was the show, Joey?"

"I think it went pretty well if I do say so myself," he replied.

"That's good. So you do impressions, I saw?"

"Yeah, it's part of my act. And the girls like it."

"Well, I like it too."

"Yeah?" Joey asked excited.

"Yeah, I think Bullwinkle was really good. Take a right here," she directed him. "I was just teasing you earlier about me babysitting you. I really like cartoons too."

"Really?" he looked over at her. Her hair shone in the light from the passing streetlights.

"Yeah, although Rocky and Bullwinkle wasn't my favorite. I always liked Bugs Bunny and Disney cartoons more."

"Yeah those are good ones."

"So what other impressions do you do?"

He proceeded to do all of his impressions for her, until they arrived to their destination.

"Okay, you can stop here." They stopped by the homeless shelter.

"You live here?" he asked loudly.

"Yeah," she said like nothing was wrong. "What's the matter?"

"Oh… nothing, nothing." He gave her an awkward smile to reassure her.

"Well, thanks for driving me home. It was nice of you to offer. And your impressions rock, I may add."

"You may." Joey chuckled.

She slammed the car door and waved a goodbye. Joey gave a small wave back, feeling a little worried about her being homeless.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Allison babysat many times after that. In two months, she had become a real friend of the family. Jesse was right when he said she would fit in there. They sometimes invited her over, even if only one of the guys was going out, just to help with the kids and hang out. Or they would invite her to family picnics they had on the weekends. She never looked forward to the weekends before, because it just meant more work, but now she did. She loved being with them. There was so much going on and they had fun all the time.

By this time they all knew she lived at the homeless shelter and were a little concerned about that. She never told them, that she was thrown out of the shelter because she had over stayed. There were other people that needed to come in and she had been there the longest. When they dropped her off, she would go sleep in an alleyway of a building.

They eventually realized she hadn't been living there for a while because when they called the shelter, they said she wasn't there and they thought she was always at work when they called to ask for a job.

"You need to tell us your work schedule," Danny said.

"Why?" She was a little anxious.

"Because we can never get a hold of you when we call."

"Well, I've been working more lately," she lied. "How about you just tell me when you'll need me next when I'm already here. That would be more convenient, wouldn't it?"

The next Friday she babysat, Joey dropped her off at the shelter again. Thinking something was amiss, he drove away, to make her think he left, but he really drove around the block. He parked by the shelter and got out. He saw her turn into an alley. He followed her, keeping his distance. She lay down in a pile of newspapers. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm. Alarmed, she grabbed his upper arm and threw him to the ground, leaving him lying on his back. She was about to run away, when she caught sight of her persecutor.

"Joey?" She let her arms down. "Jesus Christ! You scared me half to death!"

"Yeah, I could tell," he said, after having the wind knocked out of him.

"Sorry." She outstretched her hand and helped him up.

"Man, you sure know how to defend yourself," Joey said, dusting himself off. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"You learn a lot when you live on the streets," she said. Joey looked at her and was about to say something, when she beat him to it. "So, why did you come here?" she asked awkwardly.

He decided to forget about what she had just said. "We noticed that you haven't been at the shelter lately when we called. We kind of had a hunch it may have been this."

"So, why did you come here?" she asked again, this time forcefully.

"I came to see where you went instead of the shelter. And now that I know, I want you to come back to the house with me."

She laughed. "Oh yeah? Why 'cause you have a crush on me and want to get me alone? Don't even try making a move on me, I can take you. You just saw that."

"Er…um what?" Joey said awkwardly. He didn't know she had noticed he liked her. "No," he said forcefully. "No, I came to take you home because I don't want you sleeping on the streets."

Home, he had said it as if that's where she lived too. She liked the sound of that word. But then she snapped back to what they were talking about. "I can take care of myself, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. It's dangerous to be out here at night. There are burglars and its getting colder at night. You could get sick."

"I can take care of myself," she repeated, her expression was hard as stone.

Knowing this is going nowhere, he uses a different strategy. "Allison." He said her name with such remorse in his voice, she softened. "Allison, please. You can't stay out here. Please come back with me."

He sounded so sad, she even felt sorry for him.

"I'm your friend. You can trust me."

She thought about it. Then nodded and walked past him towards the car.

They drove home in silence. After a few blocks, Joey broke it. "Allison, you know I would never take advantage of you."

She looked at him. "Yeah," she said half skeptically, half trusting.

The rest of the ride was silent. When they got back to the house, Joey told her she could sleep on the couch and he got her a blanket.

In the morning, Stephanie shook Allison awake. "Hello, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Allison sat up and opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say. Just then Joey walked in and said, "Steph, Allison slept over last night."

"You had a sleepover with out me?" she said upset. "How rude!" she yelled and then stormed off.

Joey smiled after Steph and then turned to Allison. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah," she said. There was a pause.

"Well then," Joey said, "are you hungry? Shall we go eat breakfast?" he asked, offering his hand to help her up.

She looked at it and got up and walked past him into the kitchen. He stared forlornly after her, wondering what he had done to make her so upset with him. He thought he had done the right thing, but obviously she didn't think so.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Allison and Joey went into the kitchen and ate breakfast with the rest of the family. Allison found it extremely awkward because Jesse and Danny felt as though they needed to ask her questions the entire time. She knew they were avoiding asking her why she had slept there last night. She could also tell they thought she had slept with Joey, and that made it even more awkward.

"Well, thanks for the breakfast," Allison said, "but I have to go, or I'll be late for work." With that she left very abruptly.

"Uh, girls," Danny said, "why don't you go upstairs and play in your rooms for a while?" He turned to Joey when they were gone. "Joey, what was that? Why was our babysitter here last night?

"Yeah," Jesse said, "We both know you like her and everything, but did you have to bring her back here and…"

Joey cut him off. "Hold on, I can explain this. And let me first just say, if you think anything happened last night, you're wrong." Jesse and Danny looked at him skeptically. Joey continued. "I went to drop her off and I saw she didn't go into the homeless shelter. She was going to sleep on the ground in an alleyway last night! I couldn't just leave her there!"

There was a pause from the other two.

"Really?" Danny said thinking of his three girls and how horrible that would be if that ever happened to them.

"Yes," Joey said sadly. "We need to do something about it. We can't just let her sleep on the streets."

"What are we supposed to do?" Jesse asked harshly. "Buy her an apartment?"

"She could live here."

Danny and Jesse laughed at him.

"So you two can get together?" Jesse said. "I don't think so."

"We don't even have enough room for all of us," Danny said. "All of the rooms are full. How are we going to fit another person in here?"

"She could have the alcove, where I used to live," Joey suggested.

Jesse rolled his eyes and Danny thought about it.

"That could work," Danny said.

"What?" Jesse asked opposed to the suggestion of her living there.

"Come on, Jess," Danny said. "What if when DJ and Stephanie move out of the house, they end up sleeping on the streets?" Jesse furrowed his brow, thinking. "She makes me think a lot about how my girls are going to grow up and I wouldn't want that to happen to them."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't throw your kids out into the street when they're 18."

"Yeah, I wouldn't, but because of that we need to help her. She has no family."

"Jess, don't be like this," Joey said. "You like her too. You even said that the first day you met. She'll fit in with us just fine, you said."

"Yeah, but…," Jesse started, but didn't finish. Joey did have a point. He thought Allison was fun to be with and way more amusing than Joey. He gave in. "Oh, all right."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Later that day, Allison went to the Tanner's after work. She rang the doorbell and waited. She couldn't believe that she had slept over that past night. Work had gone by so slowly that it felt like days ago. All she could think that day was what had happened at the Tanner's. She thought about how awkward breakfast was, but also how sweet it was of Joey to be concerned about her and how inconsiderate she was to leave so abruptly this morning.

The sound of footsteps coming from inside the house took her from her thoughts. Joey opened the door.

"Can I talk to you, Joey?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," he said, inviting her in. They sat on the couch.

"I want to thank you for coming and getting me last night," she said.

Joey looked surprised. He wasn't expecting her to say that.

She went on. "I know I can be really stubborn sometimes. I'm just so used to taking care of myself; I'm not used to people caring for me."

"You know we all care about you," he said.

"Yeah, I know." She smiled. It was so sweet, Joey melted. "All you guys have been awesome. I'm really glad I started babysitting here."

Joey smiled and took her hand in his. "Me too," he said.

She rolled her eyes, pulled her hand away, and smiled at him politely. She didn't want him to think she didn't like him; she did sometimes, but saying that made him sound so cheesy it didn't even seem like he was genuine. It seemed more like he wanted to say something that would smooth her over to get her to like him. And though that may work for some girls, it wouldn't for her and he should know that. It really bothered her that he wasn't being real with her.

But even so, he reminded her of something. "I'm really sorry for saying you wanted to take advantage of me. I just got really annoyed because it seemed as if you thought you could take care of me better than I could."

"Well, you know that's wrong," Joey said. "You proved that yesterday when you knocked me down."

She laughed. "Yeah, I'm sorry for that too. I hope I didn't hurt you."

He shook his head and laughed with her.

"Well, I guess I should get going." She stood up.

"Can I ask you a question first?" Joey asked following her move.

She nodded, unsure what he was thinking. 'If he's going to ask me out…,' she thought.

"How long were you out of the shelter and living on the streets?"

Relieved, she replied, "since right after I started babysitting for you guys."

"That long?" he asked surprised. "Where are you planning to live next? Do you know?"

"I was actually thinking of staying on the streets until I get enough money for an apartment. I almost have enough money for one."

"What if I told you, that I have a place for you to stay?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well, I asked Danny and Jesse today, if they would mind if you stayed here until for a while and they agreed."

"What!?" she asked, this time astonished.

"So, do you want to?"

"Are you kidding!! Yes I want to!! That would be awesome!!" She ran into his arms and hugged him. "You are absolutely amazing! I can't believe you did this for me."

"That's what you do for family," Joey said.

Even though that was a little cheesy, she was very grateful. She gave him a huge smile, kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again.

Since she carried all her stuff around with her, she moved in that minute. She put her bag in the alcove, when Joey told her where she was going to live.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I'm going to live here!" She was jumping up and down with Joey and screaming. This brought the rest of the family into the living room.

"So I take it, she's heard the news," Jesse said.

"What news," DJ asked walking down the stairs with Stephanie.

"I'm going to live in your library," Allison yelled to Jesse, causing both of them to laugh.

"Girls," Danny said, "Allison is going to be staying with us for a while, okay?"

Stephanie was excited and went to celebrate with her, while DJ wasn't so accepting.

"Why?"

"Honey, she had no where else to live, so Joey suggested she should live here. Just think of it as having an older sister for now."

"I don't want another sister," she yelled. With that, DJ ran up the stairs to her room.

Allison heard her and offered to go talk to her.

"DJ," Allison said. "I know I'm kind of barging in on your house and life, but can you let me live here for a little bit? I don't have anywhere else to go."

"You could go back to where you lived before."

"I lived in an alleyway before this."

DJ didn't know this and was surprised. "Oh," she said quietly.

"DJ, I'd like to be your friend now that we're going to be seeing a lot of each other. We can talk to each other. I can help you with your homework and problems you have in school or stuff with boys." She glanced at DJ.

DJ looked up and blushed.

"It kind of sucks not having a girl around to talk to sometimes, doesn't it? I mean you can talk to your dad and uncle and Joey about anything, but isn't it awkward talking to them about the girly things?"

DJ sighed and smiled. "You know it," she said.

They both laughed. "I hope you consider me to come to for some of those things."

"Yeah, I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

For the next few weeks, Allison still worked at her job, but less that she used to. Before, she had nothing else to do but work, but now she took care of the kids, made their lunches, did laundry, made dinner, and helped around the house. She never had anyone to do things for before and she loved it.

"I have to say," Danny said to his friends in the kitchen one morning, "having Allison around here, is really great."

"Yeah," Jesse said, "she's like our personal maid. She does the laundry and cleans and cooks. She's like a little old-fashioned housewife."

"Don't let her catch you saying that," Joey said, laughing. "She'd freak out."

They all laughed. "So, Joey," Jesse said slyly, "have you built up the nerve to ask her out yet?"

"No," Joey said forlornly, "whenever I feel as if I can, I always think, 'why would a girl like that want to go out with a guy like me,' and I lose my nerve. And I'm eight years older than her; she probably thinks I'm too old for her."

"I think she would go out with you," Danny said. "It doesn't matter how old you two are. You've shown her how funny you can be." Jesse cleared his throat obnoxiously. Danny continued. "You both like cartoons. You got us to agree to let her stay here. She should like you, because you've done so many things for her and if she can't see that, she's not worth it."

"Oh yes she is, Danny. Have you seen her? She's so beautiful and funny and sweet. And she's so interesting to talk to. She has the greatest outlook on life."

"Well then, Joseph," Jesse said, "you just need to get her something or do something for her to get her attention, if she hasn't already. What does she like?"

"Cartoons," Joey said simply.

"Something besides cartoons."

"She likes theatre a lot. She said she always wanted to go to an opera."

"Well, there you go. Take her to an opera."

"But aren't operas really formal?"

"Yeah, why you don't want to dress up?"

"No, I'm fine with it. It's just, she doesn't have anything fancy."

"I guess you could buy her a dress to go with it, but that's a lot of money to spend on one girl. Are you sure you like her well enough?"

"Jess, have you seen her? She's beautiful and funny and…"

Jesse cut him off. "Okay, okay, don't be getting all mushy on us again."

"Joey," Danny said. "I think you should go for it. She'll love it."

"Okay," Joey said, "I think I will." He walked towards the door into the living room to ask her if she would like that. He walked into the living room only to find Allison facing the back wall changing her shirt.

Joey was stunned and couldn't bring himself to turn around and leave, which would have been the proper thing to do. He found himself staring once again, but this time it wasn't at her face, it was at her bare back and bra strap. He couldn't help thinking she was gorgeous. She slipped her black waitress uniform on over her head and saw Joey out of the corner of her eye.

She turned around quickly. "Joey," she said forcefully. He jumped, startled. He was terrified of what she was going to say or _do_ to him for that.

"Don't do that again." And with that, she walked out the door to work.

"Joey," Danny walked into the living room checking if Allison was in there, "Jesse and I thought that maybe you should keep it a secret and surprise her with it."

Joey didn't answer and stared at the door.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Danny asked. "You're as white as a ghost. You didn't tell her yet did you?"

He shook his head. "No, I just need to think about this." He went back into the kitchen and into his room in the basement.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Joey sat in his room in the basement thinking of what he had just done and what to do about it. What was he going to say to her? How do you apologize for doing something like that? Now she surely wouldn't go out with him.

When the rest of the family had left the table at dinner that night, Joey confronted Allison and tried to butter her up by offering to do the dishes and complimenting her on her cooking. She didn't like that very much. She preferred getting to the point of things instead of beating around the bush. Too much time is wasted if you just let problems dwell. She would've taken care of this issue in the morning, but she was going to be late for work. So she brought it up now.

"Joey, I know you like me," she told him sternly, setting two plates into the sink. She turned towards him. "Everyone knows you like me. You stare at me all the time; you try to impress me by bragging about yourself or telling stupid jokes. But this has gone too far. Watching me change is not the way to get me to like you back. The truth is I don't like you the way you like me if you haven't gotten it yet; especially after you did this. It really pisses me off. You have to stop." She walked back to the table to clear it off.

"Allison," Joey said remorsefully following her, "I'm really sorry. It was an accident."

"And when you let me stay here," she continued as if she hadn't heard him, "I thought you were being so generous," she paused, reflecting on the moment she knew she had a home, "but now I find out its just so you can be a pervert 'cause you have a crush on me." She slammed the dishes in the sink. "It makes me not want to live here anymore."

"That's not the way it happened. I just walked in. It wasn't intentional."

She paused and leaned against the counter. She studied his eyes coldly as the hot water ran in the sink. "I can't tell if you're being honest or not. That's how much I don't know you. Your personality changes every time we're together. You came back to get me off the street and then you act all cheesy and fake the next time I'm around you and then you let me stay here and then you spy on me. I don't know which one is the honest you."

"I wasn't spying on you. Please, don't accuse me of all these things."

"I'm not like all the other shallow girls you've met, Joey," she continued, starting to wash the dishes. "I don't like you being fake with me. I would just like you to be yourself and not try to impress me all the time. Even the first day I met you, all you wanted to do was impress me." She looked at him, smiling a little. "And actually, I think it made me like you less."

"Please, tell me something I can do to make you change your mind and forgive me," Joey pleaded.

She turned towards him. "I want to know who you really are. I don't want your stupid comic side or your cheesy dry side. I already know those. I want to know who you really are. What are you passionate about; what makes you want to get out of bed everyday? That's what I want."

"You just quoted Rambo: First Blood Part II," Joey said, laughing nervously, not sure if she would think it was funny.

"I'll take that offer on you washing the dishes." Without looking at him, she took the sopping wet washcloth and gave it to him by smacking it on his chest. She walked out of the room leaving Joey with a soaking wet shirt.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry, i know this chapter is short and i'm leaving you on a cliffhanger, but i'll try to make the next chapter longer or just more exciting. and i'll try to get it posted next week, so i won't leave you hanging so long!


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Continued…_

"Allison," Joey yelled, running our of the kitchen into the living room after Allison, "we have to talk."

"I think we just did," she said coldly as she swung around to face him, her hair swirling around her face; a gesture that had made Joey fall in love with her the first time they met.

It didn't affect him this time. He was too frustrated that she wouldn't listen to him. He had to tell her what he felt.

"No, _you_ just did," he said sternly. "It's my turn now. I said me walking in on you was an accident and I was sorry. Why don't you believe me? You can't just blame me for having personality changes. You always change. When I told you that you could stay here, you were ecstatic, but then you get pissed off when I say anything you don't like, even if it's something that most people would think is nice. It's like you're blocking me out. Or you don't want to get to know me."

Allison looked down.

"What's the real problem? I'm not sure this is all about me walking in on you changing, which I didn't even mean to do."

"You want to know the truth??" she asked loudly. "I was raped. I don't like guys flirting with me."

Joey gaped at her.

"Yup. I believe in being honest with people, but this I've kept from everyone in my life before they kicked me out."

"It happened before you were kicked out?"

"Yeah, most people think living on the streets is so dangerous, but the real danger is in my house. I was actually glad to get out of there."

"I'm sorry," Joey said sadly. Then he became curious. "Do you mind my asking what happened?"

"No, I don't mind," she said. "It will help you understand me better."

They sat down on the couch as Allison told her story.

"It was when I was a senior in high school. My parents had just split up 2 years before that, so I was still having a hard time living only with my mom. I had no idea where my dad was. We were all so happy. I didn't understand why he would run away like that. It took us a while to get over it. We lived in a small apartment, but my mom still had to work two jobs to make ends meet. She was so depressed she resorted to drinking and became an alcoholic. I tried to stay out of the house as much as I could. I didn't like who she became when she drank. When I was home we would argue about everything. Eventually she got over him, but still kept on drinking. She found another boyfriend through her job who drank as much as she did. He was the one who raped me."

Her voice was starting to shake as she told her story. "After they were together for a year, he moved in with us. My mom never asked me or even told me. One day he just showed up with all his stuff. I was so upset she didn't tell me that I didn't talk to her for a month. But I got used to it eventually, until he started hitting on me. I thought my mom would notice or yell at him to stop, but she said he was just being friendly. Well, one night when my mom was working and he was at home, he became a little more friendly. He pinned me down on the couch and I couldn't move, so I just screamed. My neighbor finally came after I had been screaming for five straight minutes. By then he was done, so he ran out the door. My neighbor called the police and took care of me. My mom was very upset when she heard what happened. But not about me, about him running away. She said I was probably asking for it, that I always was jealous of her for having him and I needed him for myself. I was so angry at both of them that I decided to testify. I got him 3 years in jail and a $5,000 fine. My mom kicked me out a week after the trial. I was 2 months away from graduating, but I had to drop out to take care of myself."

"Wow, I'm sorry," Joey said. "You didn't ever have a baby, did you?" he added.

"No, thank God I didn't. That would have been so bad for me. Having a baby that would only remind me of him and that night. And not knowing how to take care of it being on the street . . . " She trailed off and looked down. "Now that its getting closer to his release date, I regret testifying because of what he could do to me after he gets out."

"No," Joey said. "You should've testified. There's no question about that."

"Yeah, I know that. It's just sometimes I worry about things too much. I mean he won't be able to find me now if he had wanted. There's no trace of me after I was kicked out."

"You have nothing to worry about. That part of you life is over. You live with him or your mom or on the street. You live here now."

She nodded and smiled at him in a way that said she was happy with her life now.

"And, just so we don't have any misunderstandings," he continued, "I want you to know that I wasn't trying to watch you change and I really didn't mean to walk in on you."

She didn't say anything, but stared at him waiting for him to say more.

"I want you to know that I would never take advantage of you," he said genuinely, as he stared into her distant eyes. "No one in this household would ever hurt you."

She smiled at him and said, "I know."

* * *

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading the story for this long!! I just want to say that I completely made up the story of how Allison was raped. And I really don't know how much the fine would be, I just made up an amount. And I'm not trying to start a stereotype and say that people who drink or are alcoholics are rapists and mean. That's just what I wrote. So I hoped you like my story and there will be more conflict and romance to come! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yes, this is a new and improved Chapter 8! Woohoo!! The second half was going to be Chapter 9, but they kind of go together, so I just combined them. This story gets more exciting than this, don't worry. More conflict is coming up...

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 8_

That weekend, Danny, Jesse, Stephanie, DJ, and Michelle were going to Danny's parents' house.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along, you two?" Jesse asked Joey and Allison, who were sitting on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons together.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Allison said. "It'd be too awkward with me, not being part of your family at a family reunion."

"Ditto," Joey said, mouth full of donut.

"Okay," Danny said. "Well, look after the house and remember, no parties and don't bring any of your friends over."

"Danny," Joey said between chews, "how old do you think we are?" he asked as he was spilling crumbs on his shirt.

Danny stared at him, his eyes widening. "I'm beginning to think this is a bad idea."

"Everything will be fine," Allison said. "I got control of this one," she pointed her thumb towards Joey. "You guys go and have fun."

"I don't think fun is quite the word," Jesse said, not too excited to go to a familiy reunion. He waved and winked at Joey before he left. That night Joey was going to surprise Allison by taking her out to the opera.

They laughed and the gang all left. Joey and Allison got back to their cartoons.

"So what do you want to do today?" Joey asked after the cartoons were over.

"I think we should go play outside," she suggested. "It's so pretty today."

They packed a picnic and went to the park. They played on the swings and the other equipment. When they were tired of that, they went to eat.

"This is really good, Allison," Joey said, eating her vegetable sandwich. "I've never had anything like it before."

"Thanks."

"Where did you learn to cook so well?"

"Well, I wouldn't call making a sandwich cooking."

"But you make dinner sometimes and it's awesome."

"I work at a restaurant, remember?" she said to him. "When I had slow shifts, I would go experiment with cooking food in the kitchen. The cooks would get really angry at me when they caught me." She laughed at the memory. "And before I lived on the streets, I was a vegetarian for a little bit. But then, you tend to want to eat anything you can get when you don't have much money, so I stopped. But now, I'm going to try to get back into it."

"I think that's great, if you keep making food like this."

"You're sweet," she said.

He looked up from his sandwich and looked her straight in the eyes. "So are you."

She smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "You are so cheesy!" she yelled, pretending to be upset. She laughed at herself.

Joey smiled at her, glad she wasn't upset.

"I normally would hate that," she said. "But I can handle it now." She leaned in, put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Wow," Joey said under his breath.

"Joey, you're amazing did you know that?" Allison said. "I don't mean the kiss, not that it was bad, but," she sighed, "you're so nice to me all the time and…"

Joey cut her off with another kiss.

* * *

When they got back to the house after their picnic, Joey told Allison he was going to work on his comedy act. Really, he went to get her surprise ready and thought about how to tell her about it. Meanwhile, Allison went to paint in the backyard. She had bought new easel, paints, brushes and canvas since she moved in with the Tanner's and she decided to paint to relax. This was one of the only days she had off of work. A half and hour later, Joey came out to the backyard with his arms behind his back. 

"Hey, Allison," he called to her.

She turned from her painting. "What?"

"I want you to see something," he said. "Come here."

She walked over to him. He pulled the dress he bought for her from behind his back.

"Oh, Joey, it's beautiful!" She clapped her hands together, mockingly. "It will definitely bring out your eyes!" She laughed and went back to her easel.

Joey laughed too. "Yeah, well you know me," Joey said in a valley girl voice. "I just can't pass up a pretty dress. I just had to have it."

They laughed.

"No seriously, it's for you," he added.

"What?" she asked scoffing. "Why would you buy me a dress?"

"For this," he held out the tickets to the opera for her to see it herself.

She walked over to him again and took the tickets. Her eyes got big while she read the title of the opera. She looked up at him astonished. "What?!" she asked again.

"Well, I know you like theatre and you always wanted to go see an opera, so I decided to take you to one."

She just looked at him, mouth open. She didn't know how to respond right then, so she gave him a huge smile, put her hand behind his head and pulled him into a kiss.

When they broke apart, she smiled and said, "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_," Joey said, stunned by what a good kisser she is.

She laughed. "I've never gotten so many compliments from kissing before; especially not two in one day."

"Well, there are plenty more where that came from," he said slyly.

"I can take a hint." She leaned in to kiss him again.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

That night, Allison and Joey went out to eat and then to the opera. She had to nudge him a couple times towards the end to keep him from falling asleep. Then she realized how much of a sacrifice this was for him. He didn't really want to go see the opera; he just wanted to make her happy.

They got home, for it was her home now too, very late, and Allison practically had to carry Joey into the house, he was so tired. She helped him downstairs and they sat on his bed.

"I want to thank you again, Joey," she said. "I know you didn't really like that opera, but you took me anyway."

He tried to protest, but was too tired to fight her claim. He took his tux coat off.

"I just want to know a way I can pay you back for that. It must have cost you a fortune, for the dress and the opera tickets. Not to mention dinner."

"You don't need to pay me back. Just being with you is enough."

"You're sweet, but I'm not going to relax unless I can do something for you." She smiled slyly. "Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Bedtime?" he said curling up in his bed, eyes closed, ready to sleep.

"Yes, but not that way."

He didn't quite comprehend her meaning in that until he felt her lips on his. He pulled her down on the bed next to him, still kissing. She broke the kiss, and stood up looking at Joey. Joey didn't know what she was doing. She took her hair down and it bounced around her face.

She turned her back to Joey. "Help me with the zipper?" she asked about her dress.

He obeyed, too distracted with her to think straight. She took her arms out of the sleeves slowly, seducing Joey. The dress dropped to the ground. She crawled on the bed and over Joey slowly again, never losing eye contact. She kissed him gently at first and then harder. Allison started taking Joey's dress shirt off. She kissed his lips, his neck, his chest, all the way down to his belt, all the while Joey letting out small moans. Just as Allison was starting to unbuckle his belt, Joey stopped her.

"Allison," he said seriously, "we can't do this. I wouldn't feel comfortable being under Danny's roof, especially since he has kids. It wouldn't be appropriate."

Allison had been staring at him confused about him wanting to stop, but softened when he brought up Michelle, Stephanie and DJ. Of course it was foolish of her to start this now without taking them into consideration.

"You're right, Joey," she said. "I'll just have to find a different way to make it up to you. Do you want to get ready for bed now?"

* * *

Allison awoke late the next day and left for work in the afternoon. She had a late shift that night. Of course if Joey had told her about the opera she would've taken off, but now she had to go. That day was a little awkward for both of them knowing what they almost did practically in front of the family, so Allison was glad she would be out of the house. 

Joey walked up the stairs from his bedroom and he saw Allison leaving through the back door. She looked at him with a sad and ashamed look. He returned the look as she left. He sat down at the kitchen table next to Jesse, who was reading the newspaper, and grabbed a muffin Danny had left out from breakfast that morning. Jesse confronted Joey about the night before.

"So, how'd it go?" Jesse coaxed Joey to tell what happened with the opera.

"It was good," Joey said casually, yawning.

"Only good!?" Jesse said, surprised and confused at the same time. "You spent the whole day with Allison, the girl you're obsessed with."

"Well, the morning was great and so was dinner, but after that it was just boring and awkward."

"Awkward how?"

Joey sighed and proceeded to tell Jesse what had happened last night.

"Oh, man, Joey," Jesse responded to his story. "You should've let her go all the way!"

"What!?" Joey yelled. "You think that would've been okay? I just wouldn't feel right about that."

"Hey, that's the good thing about having the basement bedroom. You're in the basement, no one will know anything that happens. I wish I had your room instead mine," Jesse said annoyed. "It's pretty hard to impress a girl when you have pink bunny wallpaper."

"Well, it's also hard to do something you don't feel comfortable doing," Joey said angrily.

Jesse opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, knowing Joey was right about this statement. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to do that under Danny's roof, knowing I'm here to help him raise his children and not just do what I want."

Joey smiled and at the same moment, Danny walked in the room.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing," Jesse and Joey said together, embarrassed.

"Okay." Danny said, slightly confused and suspicious. He turned to leave, but Joey stopped him.

"Danny, wait," he called as he stood up and walked towards him. "I just want to say how grateful I am that you're letting me live here with you." He paused looking down. "This really is a great experience and I'm happy that I get to share watching your children grow up with you."

Jesse smiled. "Yeah, me too."

"Thanks," Danny said a little confused. "I don't know where that's coming from, but it means a lot to me." He paused, then said curiously, "where is this coming from?"

"Oh, nowhere," Joey said simply. "I… we just realized that we never thanked you for your generosity."

Jesse nodded and smiled slightly.

Danny smiled back at them.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's a little cheesy, but Full House can be cheesy at times. And as we all know, it can also be very dramatic and that's the turn it's going to take. So let's take a rest from the romance and switch to the drama. Stay with me, the next chapter is better I promise:) 


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Allison sat on the bus waiting to go home from work late that night. She rested her head against the window, uneasy about going home. She knew talking to Joey might be awkward for the next few days.

The bus stopped at her stop and she walked off, as did an old man with grey hair, a scraggly beard and large black coat. She was always aware of her surroundings, but she didn't think much about it this time. She started walking towards the Tanner's house slowly, not wanting to get there quickly, when the old man started following her. She noticed this and walked faster. He followed behind her. She was two houses away when the old man sprinted up behind her. She turned quickly, ready to defend her. He was too quick for her. He grabbed her arms and held them behind her back at the same time as putting a knife to her throat. She let out a scream as he dragged her into a dark alleyway.

"I wouldn't scream so loudly, unless you want this knife in your throat," the unknown man said.

She stopped abruptly and prayed that someone had heard her.

He tied her hands and ankles together and put a gag in her mouth. She was kneeling, crying and shaking she was so frightened for her life.

But by this time Allison looked up to see the old man's face. He was no longer a helpless old man she thought she had seen on the bus. He still had a scraggly beard, but his grey hair and large black coat were gone and his large black eyes were piercing her with hatred.

She saw that he was ready to kill her by any means possible. Revenge was in his eyes. Then she realized that she knew this man. It was her step-father!

Her eyes became wide with recognition, surprise, and fear.

He saw this and smirked. "Yes, you recognize me now, don't you? I've been following you for some days now. You have a pretty nice place set up here. Did you get adopted to a new family? Or are you just banging that pretty little boyfriend of yours to get a place to stay?"

She struggled against the restraints tied on her. Her heart was bursting with hatred towards him.

"Well, you're going to have to say goodbye to them, because you'll never see them again. I've come to take my revenge on you."

"For what!?" she said as fervently as she could while still being gagged. "I did nothing to you!"

"You got me put into jail, you bitch!"

"Because you fucking raped me!!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Ooh, don't blame that on me. You were asking for that. I was just helping you along -- giving you some tips on how you can get money on the streets."

She glared at him with all the hatred in her heart.

He continued. "But now I'm here to teach you what happens when you don't keep your mouth shut."

She was so enraged; she wasn't even scared for her life. She wasn't going down without putting up a fight and she hated him so much right now, it was either going to be her life or his.

He approached her with the knife…

* * *

A/N: Ooh, exciting isn't it? I'll get the next one posted soon!! 


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

"Where's Allison," Joey said, looking at the clock. "She should be home by now."

"She's probably just hanging out with her friends at the restaurant," Jesse said, flipping through a music magazine. "She'll be back soon."

Joey normally would have been relaxed by this remark, but right now he had an uneasy feeling that something bad had happened. He hoped she wasn't angry with him about not accepting her 'gift' to make up the opera. He paced the living room a few times, then stopped and looked at the clock, then paced again, then looked at the clock. Jesse became annoyed with this and threw his magazine down dramatically.

"All right, if you're so worried about her, let's go look for her."

Joey smiled at Jesse and the two opened to the door to go look for her.

* * *

Allison was lying on the ground trying to kick her perpetrator with her legs tied together. She got him in the stomach. He hunched over having the wind knocked out of him and at the same time dropped his knife. This gave her some time to help herself. She army crawled towards the knife he dropped, grabbed it with one hand, and tried to cut the ties around her ankles one handed. Just as she got her legs free, he got his breath back and tackled her. She defended herself with the knife, stabbing him in the bicep. He yelled in pain, while she tried to stand up and run. He grabbed the knife and her leg and pulled her down. He crawled on top of her securing her legs with his own.

"Maybe, I'll wait to rape you until after I kill you," he said, his eyes looking menacingly down at her.

She couldn't move at all. He was so much stronger and larger than her, that she couldn't kick. If only she had gotten her hands free, she could try to grab the knife. She panicked and couldn't think of anyway to get out of this.

Just then, she heard the sound of sprinting feet. Her head snapped to the side. Joey and Jesse were running towards her! The man looked as surprised as she was.

Joey grabbed the man and threw him off of Allison. The man fell on his shoulder, let out a cry of pain, but still sprang up and attacked Joey.

"So this is your little boyfriend," he said to Allison laughing a bit. "I'm surprised he gives as much as a damn about you. You're just his little whore anyway."

Allison was going to scream something to defend Joey, but Joey acted himself. He ran towards the man, and hit him with all his might.

"You don't know anything about Allison!" he screamed.

Unfortunately the man pulled his knife out just as Joey collided with him. Being stabbed in the stomach, Joey fell on the man causing both of them to fall backwards. The man's head hit the cement ground and having Joey's torso on him caused his head to slam into the cement even harder. Joey rolled to the side, but also hit his head on the ground. They both lay unconscious.

Allison screamed and ran towards Joey. Her arms still tied together, she pet Joey's face with both hands and started crying. She looked back at Jesse.

Jesse stood there stunned the whole time, not knowing what was going on or what he should do about it.

"Jesse, go get help!" she screamed at him.

He snapped out of his daze and ran back towards the house to call 911.

Allison lay there on the ground next to Joey and her perpetrator and cried on his chest, until the ambulance came.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey, I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't have my computer for a week, otherwise I would've updated sooner. It's not exactly the way I would like it, but I'm going to keep it this way until I have time to make it better. Thanks for staying with me for so long. I hope you like it!

* * *

_Chapter 12_

Allison woke up the next afternoon to the sound of muffled voices. She opened her eyes. She was laying with her head in her arms on Joey's chest in his hospital room. He was still unconscious.

Then everything about last night came back to her. After the ambulance came and took the two injured men away, Jesse and Allison drove to the hospital. The two men were both taken to the emergency room.

Allison and Jesse had to explain to the police what had happened. The police told her she should testify against her step-father again. He was released from jail a month earlier, and since he already committed a crime, he'd be going back to jail after he healed. But if she testified, he would be there for the rest of his life instead of just a few short years. This was appealing to her, but she still wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with that again. She thought he might try to escape and find her again to take revenge. She just wanted to leave this whole situation behind and not have to see him ever again.

Allison cried on Jesse's shoulder pretty much the whole night, feeling terribly guilty about causing this to happen. Jesse left after the doctors said Joey would be all right, but Allison wouldn't leave his side. She stayed with him the whole night.

The muffled voices became louder and then the door opened and the Tanner family walked into the room. They greeted Allison mournfully and stood by the hospital bed looking down at Joey's sleeping figure. Allison backed, giving them room to be by Joey.

Stephanie was the first to approach him.

"I made this for you, Uncle Joey," she said looking at his sleeping face. "In school, we had to draw something that made us happy and I drew you doing your Bullwinkle impression." She placed the picture on his bedside table.

DJ approached him next, but said nothing. She looked at him sadly and leaned down to hug him. She backed up and stood with her family.

Danny approached next, holding Michelle. "Joey, you've been my friend since we were in elementary school. I would never have thought we'd still be living together like we did in college," he paused, "but I also never thought something like this could happen to you. I just wanted to say thanks for everything you've done with my girls. And I'm sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve this."

Hearing this hurt Allison. To her, it sounded as if he meant, 'if you hadn't brought that girl into your life, you wouldn't be like this right now.'

It was hard to take, but she waited and listened patiently.

Jesse walked up to him next. He looked down at Joey sadly and said, "I'll miss you until you get better, big guy. And even if it seems like I don't appreciate your jokes, I really do. You make us all happier. And you really don't deserve this," he said copying Danny's words.

Allison looked down, trying to not cry again.

The Tanner's lingered a few more moments and then left Allison alone with Joey.

She walked over looking down at him. Hearing all the things they had to say to Joey, made her feel awful about what had happened to him. It was all her fault. If she hadn't taken that babysitting job, she wouldn't have ever met Joey and he wouldn't have asked her to live with the Tanner's, and he wouldn't have been sucked in to deal with her dysfunctional life. She hated herself for causing all this.

_You don't deserve this…_

She sat there watching Joey sleeping; his chest moving up and down with rhythmic breathing; his face had a content look on it.

She made up her mind. All she did was cause trouble for the Tanner family. The moment she moved in there, all sorts of problems arose -- not terribly big ones, but ones that she could've prevented by not babysitting. She needed to leave them, to make their lives better. She knew they would be better off without her.

_You don't deserve this…_

She grabbed a piece of paper on his bedside table and started writing. It would be easier for her to break it to him this way instead of waiting for him to wake up.

She leaned down by Joey and kissed him one last time. He stirred, took a breath and opened his eyes slightly.

"Allison," he started. He raised his hand to touch her face. He pet her cheek briefly and his hand fell by his side again and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Joey," she said as tears were forming in her eyes. She touched his hair, gently pushing it out of his face. She spoke to him as if he were conscious. "I've come to say goodbye. I have this note here; it will explain everything," she put the note on his bedside table. "I know you couldn't have expected all this to come from me, but that's why I need to leave. Danny and Jesse are right, you don't deserve this."

She started to cry.

"You don't deserve me. You'll be better off without me."

She looked at him one last time memorizing everything about him. "I love you," she whispered.

She grabbed her bag, turned and left the hospital without telling anyone where she was going next.

* * *

She ran out of the room and down the hall to the stairs. She kept running all the way out of the building and didn't stop until she came to the Tanner house. She looked up staring at it, trying to remember it. Then she turned and thought of what she had to do next. She had to leave town, she knew that. She had been here for too long. She needed to find something new for her life. She had to find another person she could rely on. Who else had she loved as much as she loved Joey and the rest of the Tanner's? 

Her father.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Sunlight filled Joey's hospital room causing him to finally wake up. He looked around him. He saw flowers and get well cards all around the room. Questions flooded his head. What was going on? What was he in doing in a hospital? Where was Allison?

He looked to his bedside table and there were small presents from the one's he loved the most. He saw Stephanie's drawing and cards from Jesse and Danny. And there, on top of them all was Allison's note.

_My god, what could have happened to her? _he thought.

He grabbed it right away and ripped it open. He read it quickly.

_Joey,_

_You have no idea how sorry I am that I caused this to happen to you. You are the one person who means the most to me. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. But I have to leave you now. I can't stay here knowing I might hurt you again. I realize what a huge sacrifice that was for you to be willing to give your life for mine, but I never want you to have to do that again. So I'm taking my problems with me and leaving you forever. Please know that I still love you and the rest of the family. You all will be better off without me._

_I love you,_

_Allison_

Joey was devastated after reading this letter. He read it over making sure he had seen it correctly. He panicked. How long had he been asleep? He needed to go find her!

He tried to sit up, but pain shot through his whole body. He looked down to see his entire torso wrapped up. Then all the memories of the fight came back to him. Shit, what was he going to do now? He called a nurse and told her he needed to call his family. She got him a phone and he called Jesse immediately.

"Jesse!" Joey said panicked, "Allison's gone!" Just saying it made him realize it was true and he started sobbing. He continued the best he could while crying uncontrollably. "She left me a note saying we were better off without her and she left town. You have to go find her for me. I'm…I can't move." He regretted saying that right when he said it. It made him sound so weak after all he did…last night? Two nights ago? A week ago? He couldn't even think of how much time had gone by since the fight.

"Okay, don't panic." Jesse said brow furrowed. He knew Joey wasn't kidding when he was crying like this. "Where do you think she could've gone?"

"I have no idea. She wouldn't go back to her family. She hates them, I should know." He pondered it for a second. Fearing the worst he cried, "you don't think she meant suicide, do you?"

"No," Jesse said firmly. "No. She was too strong for that. She fought to make herself a better life for so long, she wouldn't throw that away. Now, think! Where would she have gone?"

"I don't know…" Joey said sounding defeated. Then an idea came to him. "Maybe she told someone at the restaurant she works at."

"Okay, I'll go down and ask them what happened to her. You just relax and heal. I'll find her."

Jesse hung up the phone and ran out to his car. He drove down to Frank's Place and questioned everyone who worked with Allison about her whereabouts.

"Yeah, she came in yesterday to say she was quitting," one of her fellow waitresses said. "I didn't think she was being serious, but she looked very grim, so I asked her where she was going to go, but she didn't answer. She seemed distracted and in a rush to leave."

"Do you have any idea where she could've gone?"

"I'm not really sure. She wasn't really friends with anyone here. She mostly kept to herself. I'm guessing she left town with the way she was talking."

Jesse thanked her for the information and walked outside. He stood there pondering for a long time. If she had gone anywhere, she must have left by now. But where would she have gone? Then an idea came to him. It wasn't very good, but it may help out. He decided to check with her mother just incase she decided to go back there.

He walked to a nearby phone booth, looked up her mother's address in the phone book and drove to her house. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A woman opened the door.

"Hello, I was wondering if Allison is here," Jesse said.

"Allison hasn't lived here for two years." She started to close the door.

"But you're her mother right?" Jesse interrupted, pushing the door open with his hand.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Did she ever run away from home?" Jesse asked, ignoring her question.

"A couple times. Why are you asking?"

"Where would you find her when she ran away?" _Anything to help find her_, he thought.

"Before I answer you again," she said getting annoyed, "you have to tell me who you are."

Oh yeah, he had forgotten to introduce himself. "Right," he said. "My name is Jesse Cochran. Allison was a babysitter for my family. She lived at our house for a while, but she ran away and we don't know where she could have gone. We thought you might know where to find her."

Allison's mother stood silent for a moment, staring at Jesse taking it all in. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again and looked at him skeptically.

"Please," Jesse pleaded. "Don't you care about your daughter at all? Help us find her."

She looked down, debating if she should help or not.

She raised her head and spoke quickly and curtly. "When she was 16, she used to try to leave town to find her father. I found her a couple of times hitch hiking on the highway. Sometimes she would get further away."

"Does she know where her father lives?"

"No, I only told her that he lives in Arizona," she became agitated. "I never gave her specifics. _I_ don't even know where he lives exactly."

"Do you know what city he lives in, so I can have a better chance on finding her?"

"Who cares what city he lives in if she doesn't even know," she said sharply. "Just start with looking in the city and then the highways. Call the police. They'll be better at finding her than you."

Jesse was startled at her rudeness, but thanked her for her time and left. Now he was out of luck. He wished Allison had more friends so he could get more information. How could her mother be so unconcerned? Her own daughter was lost and she didn't even care.

* * *

Sitting in the hospital bed that day, Joey had time to think over his life with Allison. He fidgeted all day, not knowing what to think or do. How could he help? He almost sacrificed her life for her, so why did she run away from him? He loved her and thought this would prove it to her. Apparently it didn't, though. He made her want to leave in the first place. He guessed he wasn't good enough for her. Why else would she write that letter to him? It's because he intervened too much in her life. He was too nosey. Otherwise he wouldn't have known any of her problems she dumped on them, or so she said was the reason she left. What was he to do? What was the reason for living without her? She was the most wonderful person he had met. He had never been so in love with anyone else before Allison. He couldn't stand being away from her like this. He needed to be with her forever more.

_forever_

He grabbed a pad of paper on his bedside table and started writing...

* * *

It was late by the time Jesse got home that night. Danny stayed up waiting for him. 

"Any luck?" he asked. Obviously, Joey had told him what was going on. "I tried at her work and down by the homeless shelter, but I didn't know where else to look."

Jesse shook his head and told him everywhere he went that day.

"Wow, you actually went to her mother's? I wouldn't have thought of that."

"Not much good it did anyway. She was a jerk and didn't care about her daughter at all. She said she would go try to find her dad, but wouldn't tell me where he lived."

"Well, tomorrow we should go to the police," Danny suggested. "They might have a better chance at finding her."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"What do you think we should do about Joey?" Danny asked. "Should we tell him we can't find her?"

"I think we should try looking more before telling Joey anything," Jesse said. "Let him think that we can try to find her before we have to break the news to him – that Allison is gone."

* * *

A/N: I did a few updates on these past two chapters. I think this is so much better than that other version I wrote. I kind of changed my ending of the whole story, so I had to make it fit better, but I'm almost done! 


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

The next day, after getting the girls ready for school, Jesse and Danny tried searching for Allison again.

They called the police and filed a missing person's claim. But after that, they didn't know where else they could search. They tried thinking of everything she loved. They tried checking by the theatre where she and Joey saw the opera and every park in San Fransisco, but she wasn't anywhere.

They checked the homeless shelter again to see if she went back there. She didn't. They walked around in the alley where Joey found her living on the streets. She wasn't there either.

After that, Danny had to go back to work and left Jesse on his own.

Where else could he check? If she had quit her job and was going to skip town, she'd need money right? He decided to check the banks. He drove around to every bank in the city asking if someone of her description had withdrawn all her money. All day he asked. He knew she had to have taken her money with her. Finally, one bank said she did. She had come in two days earlier and withdrew all her money. He asked if she had said anything else that would tip him off on where she went. She hadn't.

Now he knew she had taken all her money, but he found out nothing else and wasted the whole day searching for a lost cause. When he went home that night, he told Danny of his little progress.

"Well, what else do we do now?" Danny asked hopelessly. "We've checked everywhere she could be. I can't just drive to Arizona trying to find her!"

"Now we wait," Jesse said decisively. "Maybe she'll change her mind and come back."

They stood there in silence.

Then Jesse became upset. "I can't believe she would do something like this to Joey," he said dejectedly. "What did he EVER do to her? Nothing but try to help her and if she can't see that, it's a good thing she left."

"Jesse," Danny said, trying to calm him.

"No, I mean it! That's a really mean thing to do, just walking out on him when he pretty much just saved her life and he's hurt like this. Why dump something else for him to worry about on him right now. He doesn't need this. He did nothing to deserve this."

"Yeah, but you have to think of it on her side," Danny suggested. "She feels bad that she brought this upon him. She thinks that if she leaves, it will make his life better because he won't have to worry about all of her problems."

"But do you know how infatuated he is with her?" Jesse yelled. "Joey is so in love with this girl, I've never seen him so crazy about someone. He's not going to get over this easily. Her intentions may have been well for herself, but what about for Joey? Was she being serious in this relationship, because he sure was. She needs to think of other people besides herself now."

"Well, she's lived on her own for so long, maybe she's not used to worrying and caring about other people."

This left Jesse with no response.

"I guess you're right," he said. "I shouldn't be so mad at her. But if she ever comes back I'm going to tell her what I think of what she did."

"Normally you're not so defensive when it comes to Joey," Danny pointed out.

"I heard Joey cry on the phone! Anyone who makes Joey cry, really hurt him and I never want to hear him like that again. It's so not like him. It scared me." Jesse turned away trying not to show how this affected him.

Danny just stood in silence letting Jesse talk.

Then Jesse turned to Danny. "But what about you? Why are you defending her?" he said accusingly. "Joey is your best friend, not mine. You should be defending him more."

"Yeah, well I also have three girls of my own and I just wouldn't want to think of them having to be on their own," Danny defended himself. "Of course I hate the thought of Joey hurt and feeling badly, but I also don't like the thought of someone trying to hurt my daughters like her step-father did."

"Yeah, I understand. I sometimes think of the girls as my own and what it'd be like to have my own kids some day."

"You'll be a great father someday," Danny said placing his hand on Jesse's shoulder. "So will Joey come to think of it."

"Do you think we should tell him we can't find her?" Jesse asked.

Danny sighed, thinking of how hurt Joey would be. "We've left him for two days worrying about her; I think we should tell him that we can't find Allison, but the police are looking."

"Brace yourself that might be hard to take."

"Yeah, well, he needs us now that he doesn't have her."

* * *

The next day, Danny and Jesse went to the hospital to check up on Joey. When they got to his room, they found his bed full of papers and Joey looking like he didn't sleep a wink. 

"Joey," Danny said astonished. "What happened? It looks like a paper factory exploded in here."

Joey looked up expectantly, his eyes bloodshot and his hair a mess. Apparently, he hadn't slept since he read the letter she gave him. He started bombarding them with questions about Allison's whereabouts.

"Joey," Danny said regrettably, "we can't find Allison. No one knows where she is."

Joey's face fell.

Jesse explained what they had done for the past two days and that he filed a police report. He had thought they would find her or some trace of her. Then Jesse picked up a piece of paper from Joey's bed. It was covered in scratching and doodles and a poem for Allison. He looked at more and they all had some kind of writing on it about her or a half-attempted drawing of her.

The poem Jesse read was this:

_If every word I said  
Could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever  
I asked the sky just what we had  
It showed forever  
If the song I sing to you  
Could fill your heart with joy  
I'd sing forever _

_Forever, forever  
I've been so happy loving you_

_Let the love I have for you live in your heart  
And be forever_

_Forever, forever  
I've been so happy loving you_

_If every word I said could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever_

_Forever, forever  
I'll be so happy loving you_

Jesse looked up, astonished that Joey wrote a poem.

Joey saw the shock on his face. "I can't stop thinking of her," he explained pitifully. "I tried sleeping, but I just see her face in my mind constantly. What am I going to do if they don't find her?"

"They'll find her," Danny reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Either that or she'll come back to us. She wasn't that heartless to leave us here on our own. She's part of the family now."

"I just wish she had known how much we cared for her. Problems and all, I'd take her any day."

"I know," a strange voice said.

The three startled men turned around to see who spoke. Allison was standing in the doorway looking sickly and distraught.

Joey jumped up from bed, bandages and all, and ran the best he could over to her. They gingerly hugged and kissed passionately.

Joey started crying, embracing her and stroking her hair. "Never leave me like that again," he told her, giving her another gentle squeeze. They broke away. "What made you come back?" he asked sadly.

"I hitch hiked half way to Arizona when I realized: who else am I going to find as good as you?" she looked up sheepishly. "You helped me in so many ways." She gazed into his eyes and put her hands on his shoulders. "You were my first real friend, you found me a family, you appreciated me in ways no one else did. I owe you my life." She sighed smiling. "How could I run away from that?"

Joey beamed at her, tears streaming from his eyes, and kissed her again. 

She sighed. "I've had a lot of time to think," she continued, "and I've decided I need to take control of my life. I can't just run away from this again, I need to testify against my step-father. Then I won't be living in fear anymore. I need to put this to rest, so I can live my life." She looked around the room. "My life here; my life with all of you."

Danny and Jesse smiled at her. Joey hugged her.

"Well, with that note you almost gave me a heart attack," Joey said getting his sense of humor back, "so it's a good thing you came back or you may not have had me to share your life with."

"Oh yeah," she looked down. "Sorry about the note. I was just so upset that I caused you so much pain, I thought you'd be better off without me."

"No way," Jesse butt in. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused me? I had to try to track you down because of this guy right here," he motioned to Joey. "He was a complete basket case, even though you were gone only three days."

"It was the thought that I may not ever see you again," Joey told her. "I don't know if I could handle that."

She smiled and kissed him. They pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Well," Danny said, clearing his throat. "We're glad you're back, Allison. We'll leave you two alone now."

Jesse and Danny smiled and left. Allison led Joey back over to the bed, so he could lie back down and rest. She saw the poems he wrote to her. She looked up stunned.

Joey blushed. "I…I couldn't stop thinking of you," he stuttered. "I felt like my life was ruined without you. I love you."

"And you have no idea how much I love you," she told him. She kissed him on the forehead and lay down next to him on the bed. "Do you want to watch some Bugs Bunny cartoons?" she asked. "It feels like years since I've last seen a cartoon."

Joey smiled and squeezed her hand. "Nothing would make me happier than to watch cartoons with you."

* * *

A/N: I know Joey doesn't really write _forever_, but isn't it a cute thought? Aww! Yeah so, I'm thinking there will be one more chapter. I could probably just leave it like this, but I think I'll make it a little cheesier. I haven't actually written the last chapter, but I have an idea. 


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

Since Allison returned she didn't leave Joey's side for a moment; Joey made sure of that. He lost her once, he wasn't about to lose her again.

And she wasn't about to leave again. Living with the Tanner's made her feel more at home than she had ever felt before. She didn't want to leave that. Hitchhiking out of town made her feel lonelier than she had ever been. She didn't even know where she was going. She started wondering why she left in the first place. Then she made her mind up to turn around and go back to the people who really cared for her; the _person_ who cared for her.

Joey had been the first person to care about her after she had been thrown out. He was worried that she was living on the streets. He took her in. He gave her a place to stay. He cared for her. He loved her. It was the least she could do to love him back and care for him as much as he did.

It had been three days since he was released from the hospital and she had taken it upon herself to care for him at home and nurse him back to health. She fed him, bathed him, and entertained him when he was bored. He had moved back up to his room in the alcove with Allison because he couldn't maneuver down the stairs very well.

She had set a date in the future to testify against her step-father, who was still in the hospital with a head injury. She was scared about it, but knew her family was there for her when she needed it. She could do it with them supporting and protecting her.

She also decided to go back to high school and finish her last semester so she could get a better job than waitressing.

Being back in the Tanner household made Allison feel happier than she had been in a long time.

After three days, she was just starting to adjust to being back home. That night, the rest of the family was throwing a "welcome back" party for both of them. Allison didn't know about it, but Joey did. It was his idea because he was so happy she was back. He wanted it to be a surprise, to show how many people cared for her and how much she was worth.

He was also thinking about giving Allison his own surprise.

Even though it had been three days, Joey felt like it had been longer. He was scared to death he had almost lost her forever.

_forever…_

He couldn't let her get away again.

* * *

Later that night, the Danny, DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle gathered around in the kitchen while Joey asked her to get him something to drink. She walked in from the living room and they all yelled, "Surprise" to her. She was astonished. Joey walked in behind her the best he could and put his arms around her. 

"Welcome home," he whispered in her ear.

She turned her head to look up at his face. She smiled as the tears started flowing down her face.

She had a home. She had a family. Finally, she had a family. People to love her, to care for her, to worry about her. A family.

"We thought we'd throw you and Joey a welcome back party," Danny said. "We're so glad you decided to come back to us." He walked over to hug her.

Stephanie and DJ ran over to her and hugged her too. They grabbed her hands and led her out into the backyard. Allison was astonished when she saw it. The fence and trees were lit up with white Christmas lights. A picnic table was covered with candles, food and snacks. Chairs were set up around the border of the backyard. They were having a dinner picnic for her. Just what she loved: picnics.

In the corner of the yard, Jesse was set up with his band, Jesse and the Rippers. He counted off and started playing "Good Golly Miss Molly."

She started dancing with Steph and DJ as the music swirled around them. This was the perfect atmosphere for a party. The perfect people, the perfect place.

The song ended leaving everyone laughing and in good spirits. Allison's heart was bursting with love that she felt for her family right then.

Jesse introduced the next song. "This one goes out to all those lovers tonight." He looked straight at them and winked. "You know who you are."

Allison looked back at Joey who was standing on the porch watching her. This was somewhat strange since there were only five people at the party anyway, but she wouldn't pass up a dance with Joey anyday.

Jesse started playing the song "Forever" which he wrote after reading Joey's poem for Allison.

She turned back towards Joey. He motioned for her to dance with him. They swayed to the music. Joey then began to talk to her.

"Oh, this song is so beautiful," Allison told Joey.

"I have something to confess," he told her. She looked up from resting her head on his shoulder. "I actually wrote this song with Jesse."

She looked at him quizzically. "You don't seem like a song writer."

"I didn't know I could do it either until you left." He looked down forlornly. "Then I kept writing poems and drawing you. I had never really done anything like that ever. But this is one of my poems. Jesse saw it and liked it and he turned it into a song."

She was astonished. Joey the comedian writing poems? Strange, but she could see where it came from.

With the music still playing, Joey stopped dancing. She looked at him confused. He led her off into the corner of the yard under a tree lit up by lights. He bent down on one knee. Allison couldn't believe this was happening.

"Allison," Joey said softly. "When you went away, I realized I couldn't live without you. And I want to make sure you won't leave me ever again." He looked at the box in his hand. "Don't expect anything big to come out of this box. I've only been out of the hospital three days and I haven't had time to go shopping for a ring." He opened the box sheepishly. "But, will you marry me?" The box had his Might Morphin' Power Rangers club ring.

Allison wasn't expecting anything more than that. She threw her arms around him. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I will marry you." He put the ring on her finger. "How could anyone say 'no' to this?" she laughed.

Joey laughed too and kissed her gently on the lips.

Danny, Jesse, Stephanie, and DJ saw this and they all ran forward and congratulated them. They knew that he was going to do this and gave him space to do it.

After that, the real party started. They danced and ate all night long. Allison got a turn to dance with everyone, even Michelle.

When the band stopped to take a break, she realized she hadn't talked to Jesse the whole party. She left Joey at the table eating everything he could get his hands on and walked over to the band.

"Hey, Jesse," she said.

He looked behind him, saw her, put his guitar down, and walked over to talk to her.

"Hey," he said cheerfully. "How do you like the party?"

"It's great," she said happily. "It really is."

Then her tone changed to more serious. "Listen, I just want to thank you for doing all this for me. Not just the party; Danny told me how you went and looked for me when I ran away. I just wanted to thank you for trying so hard for Joey's sake and I wanted to apologize for putting you through all that. I know you probably hate me now and it really means something to me that after all that you'd still come here and play at this party."

Jesse smiled. "I don't hate you now," he said laughing. "And I didn't just go look for you for Joey. You're part of the family now. We all worry about you."

Allison smiled and hugged Jesse. They all cared about her. Now she was sure of it. Now she would be sure never to leave again.

"But thanks for apologizing," Jesse added. "You put me through so much grief those two days."

They both laughed at his attempt at feeling sorry for himself. She was very grateful to have a good friend like Jesse.

* * *

Near midnight, Danny went to put DJ and Stephanie to sleep and also went to sleep himself. The band packed up and left and Jesse left the two in the backyard alone. 

Joey and Allison lay in the backyard gazing at the stars as an engaged couple.

They lay in silence for a while, until Joey spoke.

"You know, I wasn't sure if you would accept," Joey confessed.

"Really?" she asked confused. "Why not?"

"Because I thought I would scare you off. I thought it might make you run away again."

Allison looked at him horrified and startled. "I didn't leave because of you," she told him. "I left because of myself. I had to make sure I had a purpose here and realized that I do. I thought I could throw it all away, but now I know I can't. I couldn't just throw away your friendship and this family. You were the first to take me in when I needed help. You made me realize I needed help in the first place. I have so much to be grateful for and it all starts here; it all starts with you."

Joey squeezed her hand and smiled at her. Then they both looked back up at the stars. There was so much for them to do as a family. The sky is the limit. They have forever to explore it together.

* * *

A/N: Awww!! It's the end! Finally, huh? It only took me a year almost. Gosh, I'm so slow at updating. So anyway, I know Jesse didn't write "Forever" until like the 6th season, but I thought this would be cuter and cheesier and more Full House-like, if I can turn that into a verb. So yeah, I'm done! Hopefully I'll be writing more fics soon and I'll try to update better. I need to watch more Full House to get inspiration for a new fic. 


End file.
